Known apparatuses of this type with a horizontal direction of production (X direction) provide that the corrugator can be made to move in the direction of production, to be precise on the one hand for adjustment in the X direction and on the other hand to move the corrugator away from the extrusion device in the event of operational failure and for changing the mold. For adjustment in the Y direction, i.e. transversely in relation to the direction of production, and for adjustment in the vertical direction (Z direction), the conventional extrusion devices have corresponding Y and Z adjusting devices.
The moving of the corrugator device when carrying out an adjustment and in particular when moving the corrugator away in the event of operational failure and for changing the mold causes relative displacements with respect to the peripheral devices downstream of the corrugator device, such as downstream cutting and transporting devices. In the case of the conventional installations, these downstream peripheral devices are therefore usually connected in the manner of a concertina connection, which however causes disadvantages in terms of equipment and layout. The disadvantages are particularly great in the case of configurations for producing corrugated pipes of large nominal widths, since the components of the installations are then relatively voluminous and heavy.